SM126
Pikachu's Exciting Adventure! (Japanese: ピカチュウのドキドキ探検隊！ Pikachu's Exciting Expedition!) is the 126th episode of the , and the 1,065th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 16, 2019 and is scheduled to air in the United States on October 19, 2019. * Closed * }} Plot As prepares for the upcoming Alola with his Pokémon, the collision of 's and 's triggers an explosion that whips up a powerful gust. A nearby travels through time to escape, but it also accidentally transports Ash and Torracat to the past along with it. Meanwhile, and the others find themselves suddenly abandoned and decide to search for Ash. Lycanroc spots Ash's hat moving amongst some tall grass, but the wearer turns out to be a . Pikachu manages to still retrieve Ash's cap, and the group continues their search, but now finds itself alone. Lycanroc and the others rush over to the Pokémon School. However Pikachu and Lycanroc's search of the classroom yields no results, and Rowlet affirms that the schoolyard is also empty. Rowlet suddenly spots Ash's cap moving on its own, but it turns out that is just playing games and it continues to spin around the classroom. Meltan eventually hits a wall, causing the blackboard rubber to fall onto it. This gives Pikachu an idea and he orders everyone to the Ultra Guardians' base. Lycanroc slides the blackboard up to reveal the hidden control panel behind, and Rowlet activates the lift with a swift kick to the on button. The foursome enter the elevator where they receive their Ultra Guardian symbols. The elevator ride stops, and the search party are greeted by and a surprisingly large number of . Ash's Meltan invites all of the other Meltan to join it inside Ash's hat. Pikachu watches in horror as the hat seams stretch almost to capacity. Clefable intervenes, calling all of the Meltan to assemble before rewarding their obedience with a large bowl of hex nuts. Pikachu asks Clefable if it has seen Ash, but it replies that it hasn't seen him at all. He pauses for a moment before requesting the assistance of the Ride Pokémon. Clefable agrees to the request and sends Ash's Pokémon out with an Ult-roger salute. Pikachu and Lycanroc clamber onto 's back as they prepare to lift off, while Rowlet follows them with Meltan in its talons. Garchomp asks where they want to go, and Rowlet replies somewhere with a good view. Garchomp has a place in mind and zips across to none other than Alola's highest peak, Mount Lanakila. The increased altitude leaves Pikachu and Rowlet, in particular shivering from the cold. Garchomp, worried about its pimpling skin, soon leaves Pikachu and the others to continue their search. Pikachu takes a moment to look at its surrounding, but all it can see is ice and more ice. He calls for the others' attention, but Lycanroc and Meltan are too busy playing in the snow while Rowlet is feeling sleepy from the cold. Pikachu spins Rowlet around, then slaps its face a bit before giving it a jolt of electricity which reawakens it. To make good headway in their search, the Pokémon ride a sled down. The sled ride becomes increasingly fast and dangerous as they try to avoid oncoming obstacles. A suddenly bursts from the snow causing Pikachu and the others to make a sharp turn down a steep embankment. The hill abruptly ends, sending everyone hurtling into the air. They soon land, only to continue rolling down yet another hill inside a snowball. The route leads them off a cliff and they take a dip into the ocean below. Pikachu is the first to reach the surface, and soon enough Lycanroc swims over to him, followed by Rowlet, who alerts the other two that Meltan is missing. Pikachu and Lycanroc dive down to find Meltan, but all they can see is the local Pokémon. Rowlet flies to search from the air while the other two decide to check the ocean again. Pikachu and Lycanroc then swim directly into what they think is a cavern, but it turns out to be the inside of a . The Wailord soon breaches the surface for some air. It spouts out water from its blow holes, also propelling Meltan into Rowlet's waiting claws. Wailord then begins to struggle because of a pair of blockages. It eventually manages to build up enough pressure to clear the obstructions, causing Pikachu and Lycanroc to be spouted high into the air. Having been blasted off by Wailord's water spouts, everyone finds themselves lying on a Melemele Island beach. Pikachu opens his eyes to find no one in sight, but he spots Ash's cap close by. As he reaches for it, the hat continues to move further away because it is on the back of a . After several failed attempts, Pikachu demands the hat back. Crabrawler turns around and prepares to throw a fist to keep its newfound shelter. Pikachu replies with an , blocking most of Crabrawler's fury. The pair run across the water's surface as their rivalry intensifies before returning to the sandy shores. Crabrawler and Pikachu stare at each other, with Ash's hat lying between them. Meltan stumbles upon the scene and crawls inside of Ash's hat before beginning to walk off with it. Crabrawler gives chase and snatches the hat from Meltan. However, Meltan is infuriated and retaliates with a powerful . The attack causes Crabrawler to collapse and Ash’s hat lands at Pikachu's feet. Pikachu congratulates Meltan just as Rowlet and Lycanroc rejoin them. Pikachu suddenly collapses from the stress of finding Ash and the subsequent growing hunger, as do the others. However Meltan is unfazed after finding a strewn can to snack on. Lycanroc suddenly catches a whiff of something and it leads its fellow Pokémon up a steep cliff to a Sitrus Berry-filled tree. They enthusiastically run up the tree trunk, but fail to reach any of the Berries. Pikachu lands on the ground first, only to be squashed under everyone else's weight. As a result Pikachu zaps everyone and Meltan uses Flash Cannon, leaving them all covered in soot. For all their efforts, a single singed Sitrus Berry falls from the tree. Suddenly a bright green light catches their attentions, and they run towards it. Ash and Torracat have finally returned to their own time. He turns back to , but notices that only a tree trunk with overgrown moss remains. Ash's other Pokémon rush over to greet their , greatly relieved to see him back. Ash takes his hat from Pikachu's head before placing it on his own. Ash also notices that Lycanroc and the others appear particularly dirty, but he is unable to understand their Pokémon speech replies. Afterwards, Ash leads his troupe of Pokémon along the beach and towards home. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * (multiple; one in present) * (×2) * (×3) * * (×2) * * * (multiple) * * (×2) * (×4) * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * ( ) * * (×4) * * * * * * * * (×3) * * ( ; nicknamed Ohji; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Ride Pokémon do and the others ride in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Garchomp * The narrator reads out the title card for this episode. * This episode takes place during the events of the previous episode. * This is also the first Japanese episode to have the narrator translate what the Pokémon are saying. * This is the only episode in the to only include one human character, excluding in a brief flashback. ** With only one outside of flashbacks, this episode features the smallest amount of human characters of any episode in the , surpassing the previous record set by Guiding an Awakening!, which features three human characters. * James, , Jessie, and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 126 Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Ultra Guardians episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears